destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Public Event
A Public Event is a type of global multiplayer minigame in Destiny wherein numerous players, grouped in fireteams, work together to complete a specific objective in order to earn experience and loot, often during Patrol. Public Events are rated after completion based on the Guardians' performance; if time runs out before the objective is met, it is a Bronze-Tier rating. If time runs out but the Guardians manage to almost complete the objective, it is a Silver-Tier rating. If the objective is completed before the timer runs out, is a Gold-Tier rating. Guardians are rewarded with Glimmer, experience, and sometimes a rare material for Gold-Tier ratings, which are rewarded instantly. Guardians can also pick up an additional reward at the postmaster if its their first gold-tier rating of the day. Known Public Events Defeat the Extraction Crews Players must work together to eliminate groups of Fallen at three or four different extraction points. Enemy ships will fly to your location and drop off enemies. After each point is cleared, the enemies will progressively get tougher. This means the final point will be the hardest for the Guardians, with most adversaries having a yellow health bar and shields. Players are given one minute at each of the extraction points to complete this task. Destroy the Fallen Walker A Fallen ship flies over your location and drops a Devil Walker (Earth), an Iron Walker (Moon), or a Winter Walker (Venus) and the players must come together to destroy the vehicle. While battling the Walker, players must also engage other Fallen troops. Players are given five minutes to complete this task. Defend the Warsat A satellite system falls from the sky and hits the surface of your location. The machine must be protected until the scanning procedure reaches one hundred percent. In order for the percentage to increase, Guardians must stand within a ring that encircles the satellite. Ships will fly to the crash site and release enemy ground forces to try and stop the Guardians. Players are given four minutes to complete this task. Kill the Enemy Target An enemy target spawns within the vicinity and must be killed by the players before he passes through a certain amount of checkpoints. The checkpoints may differ depending on the enemy, as well as the location. Some can range from four checkpoints, while others can go up to around twelve checkpoints. Targets are traditional enemies but have an increased amount of health, making it difficult for players who play solo. Players are given five minutes to complete this task. Prevent Vex Sacrifices Players must gather around a Vex conflux and keep them away from it. Players must stand inside a ring and stop enemies from reaching the inside. No more than ten Vex can step inside of the ring, otherwise the objective is a failure. As the timer comes close to an end, the enemies will get increasingly tougher. Players are given between four or five minutes to defend and complete this task. Public Event Schedule Earth (Old Russia) *'The Steppes' **Event: Defeat the Extraction Crews ***Start Times: X:15-X:30& X:40-X:55 *'Mothyards' **Event: Defend the Warsat, Kill Target, or Defeat Extraction Crews ***Start Times: X:55 - X:00 & X:25 - X:35 *'The Divide' **Event: Destroy the Devil Walker ***Start Times: X:10-X:15 & X:40-X:45 *'Rocketyard' **Event: Kill Hallowed Knight ***Start Times: X:15-X:20 *'Forgotten Shore' **Event: Kill Fallen Captain or Defeat Extraction Crews ***Start Times: X:35-X:40 *'Skywatch' **Event: Defend the Warsat ***Start Times: X:00-X:05 & X:30-X:35 Moon (Ocean of Storms) *'Archer's Line' **Event: Defend the Warsat ***Start Times: X:00-X:07; X:45-50 **Event: Kill Target ***Start Times: X:10-X:15 *'Hellmouth' **Event: Defeat the Extraction Crews ***Start Times: X:45 **Event: Kill Target ***Start Times: X:40-X:45 (?) *'Anchor of Light' **Event: Defend the Warsat ***Start Times: X:00-X:05; X:30 **Event: Destroy the Iron Walker ***Start Times: X:30 & X:45 ** Event: Eliminate the Target (Ether Runner) *** Start Times: X:05-X:10 & X:30 & X:45 Venus (Ishtar Sink) *'Ember Caves' ** Event: Defeat the Extraction Crews *** Start Times: X:05 & X:30-X:35 ** Event: Destroy the Winter Walker *** Start Times: X:10 & X:30-X:40 *'Citadel' ** Event: Keep the Vex Away from the Conflux *** Start Times: X:15 & X:35-X:40 ** ** Event: Kill Target *** Start Times: X:15 *'Ishtar Cliffs' ** Event: Keep the Vex Away from the Conflux *** Start Times: X:05-X:10 & X:30-X:35 Mars (Meridian Bay) *'The Scablands' ** Event: Eliminate the Target *** Start Times: X:10 & X:50 ** Event: Defend the Warsat *** Start Times: X:50 * The Hollows **Event: Kill Cabal Engineer ***Start Times: X:05-X:10 *'The Barrens' **Event: Defend the Warsat or Kill Target ***Start Times: X:05 or X:30-X:40 *'Rubicon Wastes' **Event: Eliminate the Target ***Start Times: Unknown *'The Buried City' **Event: Defend the Warsat ***Start Times: X:25-X:30 Trivia Sometimes, instead of a Public Event, the player will receive the message, "The enemy is moving against each other," and a large group of enemies will start fighting. These wars can include any combination of any two species; sometimes it can be Fallen and Vex, or Vex and Cabal, etc. Many of the enemies found in these events will be Majors. Fighting in this event does not reward the player with any bonus experience, however, using a consumable that boost Glimmer will benefit a Guardian who manages to kill a large amount of enemies. Gallery Devwalk.jpg|Fallen Devil Walker from a public event in Old Russia. Old Russia Patrol Map.jpg|Old Russia Patrol Map (Public Events) Old_Russia_Map_Public_Events.png References ja:公開イベント Category:Gameplay